1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle. In particular, the present invention relates to an improvement in a motorcycle for controlling the vibrations transmitted to a rider or riders.
2. Description of Background Art
A motorcycle having a reciprocating internal combustion engine mounted thereto is known. The reciprocating internal combustion engine uses a balancer for damping the vibration generated from the reciprocating motion (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2002-317645).
It is possible to reduce the vibration transmitted to a rider(s) by mounting the reciprocating internal combustion engine having a balancer as described above. However, in the case of a motorcycle, the pleasure of the feeling of pulses arising from vibrations and sounds may also be desired, depending on the model of the motorcycle.
In order for the vibration generated at the internal combustion engine to be transmitted to the rider(s) through a rider's seat, it suffices to mount the internal combustion engine directly to a vehicle body frame. In this case; however, the vibration generated from the internal combustion engine leads to the generation of resonance of each part, so that it is necessary to take a countermeasure against the resonance of each part. On the other hand, where the internal combustion engine is rubber-mounted on the vehicle body frame, much of the vibration generated at the internal combustion engine is damped, making it impossible for the rider(s) to get a comfortable feeling of pulses.